slodkiflirtfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Wątek:Cyrkulatka999/@comment-5181313-20130601215909
Sofo sama sobie odpowiedziałaś... ale ty pewnie nawet o tym nie wiesz, więc tak jak obiecałam zrobię ci listę~~ To może przeanalizujmy twój tekst *''Możecie skończyć tą nie prowadzącą do niczego wymianę zdań ? '' Zauważ iż to ty kontynuowałaś zamkniętą już dyskusję... *''Kurczę ja rozumiem można komuś zwrócić uwagę na jego zachowanie'' No i powiedz, gdzie ja tu się ciebie albo Silver przyhaczyłam co ? *''le aby sobie wypominać każde przewinienie do końca życia ? '' i po raz kolejny... gdzie ja niby wspomniałam, że hejce was za to co się w kwietniu stało ? *''Liso czy ja razem z Silve zabiliśmy twoją matkę, że tak się ciągle bulwersujesz ?!'' no pokaż mi ten bulwers, bo jakoś go nie widze -.- *''Mnie się zwykle wypomina, że zachowuję się jak dzieciak '' Bo to niestety sowo szczera prawda, która niestety nigdy do ciebie nie dociera... *''przyznam się coś w tym jest lecz zastanów się czy rozwlekając ciągle tą samą sprawę nie zachowujesz się gorzej ? '' i po raz trzeci: W KTÓRYM MOMENCIE ROZWLEKAM NIBY KWIETNIOWĄ SPRAWĘ???? *''Spokojnie nie chodzi mi o to by cię zmieszać z błotem albo oczernić ale po prostu staram się zwrócić uwagę na to co się dzieje . '' cały czas mnie hejcisz, nie ukrywasz tego w związku z czym to zdanie jest mało wiarygodne... *'' Jeżeli chcesz aby nie niszczono wiki to sama jej nie niszcz swymi złośliwymi uwagami wobec innych bo chyba jako adminka musisz mieć jakieś pojęcie o tym jak się zachować bo nie masz trzech latek, prawda ?'' I kto tu się zachowuje jak 3 latek? Swoim komentarzem pokazałam, że ubolewam nad faktem iż ludzie są zbyt dobroduszni i sugerują się okładką. Za to ty sowo piszesz wszystko co myślisz o innych i to prosto z mostu, często używając sarkazmu i złośliwości. Chcesz powiedzieć, że jestem złym adminem? Mówi to osoba, która nie potrafi pogodzić się z faktem, że zostały jej odebrane uprawnienia za naganne zachowanie -.- *''Jak dla mnie to tyle w tym temacie i jeżeli nie macie nic lepszego niż jakieś żałosne kłótnie'' Żałosna kłótnia... ahm... w takim razie powiedz w którym momencie zaciekle, bez konkretnych argumentów się kłócę i do tego tak, że kłótnia jest żałosna ? *'' to pójdźcie sobie przeczytać książkę albo coś, a nie denerwować ludzi .'' Sofo, może powiesz ile razy ludzie na tej wiki to samo mówili do ciebie, jednakże ty miałaś to gdzieś ? *''mam w poważaniu datę twojej wypowiedzi gdyż, emocje nie są jakimś tam usprawiedliwieniem'' no nie są, ale przecież wiesz jak to działa, nie ? w końcu sama dajesz się ponosić emocjom... *''Kłoniu ciekawe, że mi wypominasz moje zachowanie chociaż wzorem do naśladowania sam nie jesteś'' Hejcisz Ryukkopr ? Czyli to co zwykle, cokolwiek by się nie wydarzyło to koniu tu zawinił najwięcej -.- *''Wierzcie mi lub nie ale Sowa sobie nie da nigdy w kaszę dmuchać gdy robi się poważna'' Tak... w tym zdaniu byłaś baaardzo poważna... *''wmawiajcie sobie dalej te swoje kłamstewka'' ahm... my kłamiemy ? doprawdy? w takim razie proszę o potwierdzenie kłamstwa, my mamy potwierdzenia prawdy, nie wiem jak ty *''o tym jak to Silve wam zawiniła'' bronisz silver... ale zastanawia mnie po co to robisz, skoro tak naprawde to nie ona byla w tej dyskusji glownym tematem ? *''proszę bardzo ale ja cokolwiek byście mi nie powiedziały to nie pozwolę aby w ten sposób człowieka męczyć !'' Ahm... w tym zdaniu stwierdzasz iż masz gdzieś opinie innych i tak narpawdę dbasz tylko o siebie, bo to ty "męczysz" ludzi -.-